The Stitcher
by LunarKitti
Summary: The aftermath of the creepypasta Veronica Stitches, and her life as a proxy.
1. New Life, New Problems (Veronica)

It's never easybeing a proxy. I know, I know, why would I not be grateful for such a wonderful role to play in slender's mansion? It's not all it's cracked up to be. Of course I enjoy the blood and death that comes with it, but there's always been something missing. _Someone_ missing. The hoodie wearing, forever smiling serial killer, Jeff. I do hate him, for killing my mother. He hates me for hating him... yet there's always been an undying attraction. Quite confusing. One second I'm up agents a wall, a knife to my throat, the next I'm being kissed. I have to admit, I do miss my blonde hair, but the rest is awesome. The never healing cut down my face, my pale skin.


	2. Can't Help It (Toby)

"Toby! What in the fuck did you do now?" Masky yells at me as I run, bobbing and weaving through the trees. "I didn't mean to..." I replie in a sing-song tone. The curtain of static blinds me. _"Toby... Did I not tell you specifically to not get caught stealing Jeff's knife?" _I shove my hand in pocket, insuring that the blade was still there. Then someone tackles me from behind, and of course it's Jeff. "Here! T-t-take it..." I squeak pathetically, trying to get the blood stained weapon from my pocket. He pulls my goggles from my face, and lets them go, snapping me in the face like a rubber band. I couldn't care less, as I didn't feel anything. But I'm still pissed off at him. I saw him beat the new girl. The stress is getting to me, and I start twitching. He gets off of me, and I jump up and clock him right in the nose. He pulls his knife, and I can't decide on which axe to use... why not both? Jeff charges at me, insane laughter echoing off the trees. "GO TO SLEEP!" he screams. "No!" I protest, side stepping the psycho and getting a good clean swipe at his back, leaving the yellow handled axe in his spine. Something jumps from the trees. That new girl. The new... proxy? She has the mark on a necklace on her. She rips the axe from him and stabs his eyes with scissors. **_"Enough!"_** the voice in my head breaks my concentration. I know she heard it too. Jeff smirks and licks the blood from the knife. She narrows her eyes at him. "You better hope you don't get on slendy's bad side. Because I'll be the one to take you out, and I'll make sure you suffer." She smiles evilly. "Good luck with that..." he retorts. "Shut the fuck up." I say, louder than I thought. "Okay... Toby, cool it." Masky says from somewhere in the tree tops. "Yeah. You think your all that because you're a killer. You're no more a person than... I am." He just rolls his eyes as I start to cry. I run back through the trees, tears falling. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Masky, and Hoodie. "Where'd the girl go?" I ask. Masky slowly shakes his head. I turn around but they both restrain me. "He's gonna kill him!" Hoodie says, as Slendy approaches. _"For a good reason. I will not lose another proxy to that imbecile. Go, Toby. And don't bring back the body."_


	3. Texting and Cheesecake (Masky)

I like Toby and all, but sometimes he's annoying. A lot of times he's annoying. Example: 2:00 am, last night, my phone.

Toby: Masky

Toby: Masky

Toby: Masky!

Me: What do you want? I'm trying to sleep! :(

Toby: Wanna go prank Jeff?

Me: uh, no. isn't he out tonight?

Toby: No... Slendy want's his knife and he told me to bring you so...

Me: wtf why didnt u say so in the 1st place?! if its an assignment u need to tell me these things. when do we start?

Toby: we shld have started 2hrs ago xD

See what I mean? So that's how I got Slendy on my case because we were two hours late and we got caught. I swear to god that Jeff had known we were coming or something. And then there's Hoodie... Example 4:46 am, last night, my phone.

Hoodie: Masky

Me: what

Hoodie: remember how toby freaked out earlier?

Me: yeah

Hoodie: Jeff cut his head off. for real. im dead serious.

Me: KJRFJKJKNRGJKGKBGBHKBFHKGNKBK

*runs to Toby's room, sees that he's actually fine*

Me: you mother fucker :(

Hoodie: lolz

I can't belive Hoodie did that. The reason Slendy let us steal these phones was for emergency communication. Not trolling each other. I haven't gotten a text from Veronica yet. Even though she does have a phone. I always wonder why she hasen't come on an assignment yet ether. Now excuse me while I go get some cheesecake...


	4. Mission Impossible (Toby)

No matter my hatred for Jeff, he would probably win in a knife/axe fight... I hope I can't die. i'm doing this the easy way. I go up to his room, on the third floor of the mansion. I beat on the door, and he swings it open. "What do you want, bitch?" he asks. I swing my axe and clip his head. It sticks in his skull as he falls to the floor. He's dead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(Dream Over)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wake up with Masky and Hoodie holding me down. "W-what happened?" I ask drowsily. "Well... you went into Jeff's room, and he slashed your face, you ran away and then when you went to bed Jeff tried to kill you." Masky says. "Can you guys get off of me now?" I irritatedly say. "You were sleep-chopping again." Hoodie whispers through a laugh, pointing at some rips in the carpeted floor. I reach up and feel a line of rough dried blood across my right cheek. "Is that it?" I ask, kind of surprized at how little he cut me. I am a pretty fast runner though. "Yeah, I don't think I'm going back to sleep anytime soon." I think aloud. I check the time on my phone. 3:36 am. Well, that's as good a time as any to eat some breakfast. The three of us quietly sneak down the stairs, and go ahead to kitchen. Stitches is already awake, sitting there sewing something. It's a patch of the mark. Then when I realize what she's sewing it on, I start to get twitchy. "W-wh-what are you doing?" I stutter. She smiles. "It's called payback, Toby. It's fun." she says. Then we hear someone thumping down the stairs. It's Jeff. Stitches quickly pins a note onto the hoodie that says: _**Your next**_ . He's shirtless he never wears shirts anyways, just that blood stained white hoodie. She throws it in his face, and he grabs it as it falls. There's a murderous look in his eyes as he sees the note and patch. The killer grasps the knife and unfastens it from his belt. "You. Me. Outside now." He growls at her. She gets the scauple ready in her hand, then nods, and follows him outside. I follow. He lunges at her with the knife, and I jump on his shoulders, putting him in a choke hold. He bites my arm but I feel no pain. After a couple minuets of struggling to hold on, I fall off. I hear the wet sound of flesh being sliced. Turning back, I hurl an axe at Jeff and it hits his arm. "I _am _the one that want's to hurt you." I say, fighting the spasms that shake me. He turns to Stitches and kisses her. I don't know why, but it breaks my heart.


	5. Not Funny (Veronica)

I know everyone's staring at me. Probably because of the black eye. I'm starting to think I don't look all that threatening anymore. Losing fights is too easy now, and I hate that. I come downstairs, and then listen to the complaints and worries from the three other proxies. I said I was listening, but I don't really hear them. "What happened?" Toby asks, walking in front of me to stare some more. "None of your bisness!" I shout, trying to send a clear message that I'm pissed off and everyone should just leave me alone. _"New assignment. Find this girl and bring her to me."_ We all must have heard that, because in unison we get up and start looking for a girl in white.


	6. Shocking (Toby)

11:28 PM, my phone

Veronica: helrf

Me: ?

Veronica: hlp plz hes

Veronica: this is jeff. she's dead. your next... before i kill you, go check out the display i made 4 u :)

I doubt she's dead. He's messing with me... right? I leave my face mask off, grab the two axes that hang over my bed, and follow the psychotic laughter. It leads to the bathroom. Trying the knob, it's locked. Next step? Going in through the outside window and not to my surprize it's already broken. Jeff's gone and what he left couldn't be anymore horrific. She's been chained by her wrists to the shower head, the bathtub below filled with blood. Her clothes ripped off and in shreds on the floor. There's cuts all over her. Even worse I think she's still alive. Her eyes have a blank, washed out stare to them. Untieing the chains is hard, as their slick with blood. I carry her to her room. and she seems responsive now. I go back to the room me, Masky, and Hoodie share. Except I'm alone tonight. They're out on an assignment. I'm not going to sleep, because I have a feeling Jeff is pissed off at me for ruining his "display". A faint knock at the door just about makes me fall off my bunk bed. "Yeah?" I ask cautiously. "Who is it?" No answer. The door slowly opens, and it's Veronica. She passes out on Masky's bed. He'll just have to deal with it, because I'm not about to kick her out after all that craziness. I lock the window, the door. Masky and Hoodie both have a key, so that's no big deal ether. She wakes up and turns to me, and stands. "Thank you." she says. "Your-" I begin to say, but she cuts me off by kissing me.


	7. Findings (Masky)

I was making my nightly cheesecake run, and I found that girl. She was just... _weird_. Dressed in black, knee high-high heeled boots, and she had the mark scratched into her wrists and stained with black ink. Obviously a goth, maybe even kinda emo. Well, anyways. I brought her back to the mansion, Slender killed her, and so forth. But then I was going to go to bed and Veronica was in it... Toby was already asleep in his bed so I just slept on the couch, because I didn't want to be anywhere near Toby if he started sleep-killing with those axes. That was earlier this morning, about two hours ago. Most of us are insomniacs, after being marked. So all I can do now is wait until the others wake up. Maybe I'll get Toby or Hoodie back for spamming my phone... nah. I'm not in the mood to get in furry jumps on top of me. It's . He creeps me out to be honest. I push him off and try to go back to sleep, and like always, I can't.


	8. Moonlight (Veronica)

It's the middle of the night, and a voice wakes me up. _**"Meet me in the woods. Preferably now."** _I hear Toby hit his head on the ceiling as he snaps up. I race back to my room, and get dressed. I reach for my scissors, and scalpel. A hand on my shoulder. "Ready?" he asks. I nod. "Let's go." We walk for what seems like forever, and then finally get to the middle of the woods.  
><em><strong>"I need you to go get some food... Make sure to kill the witnesses."<br>**_

I smile, and touch the threaded needle in my pocket. Under the cover of darkness and trees we begin towards the nearby town. There's a big house in the distance. I pick the lock, and Toby raids the fridge. The family comes down the stairs, and screams when they all see us. I peer deep into their souls. The man lied to his wife about cheating... the two kids about beating up a person... the woman lied about gambling. "You're all fucking liars!" I say, pouncing on the man and killing him. Then the woman. The kids I save for last. By the time it's all over, Toby's filled his backpack with food. He doesn't acknowledge the gruesome scene behind me. I spread the blood from the scissors on my lips. He takes me in his arms, dropping the backpack, and kisses me... and I know my true love now. His name is Toby Rogers.


	9. Heartbeat (Toby)

I've never been more embarrassed. I shouldn't have taken off my mask. I've always liked Veronica, but it kills the romance when I start twitching. Stupid Tourettes. It's a horrible way to interrupt a moment like that. I just look at the ground and awkwardly shift my weight to the other foot. "W-we should get going." I say. "Er- sorry." She gives me a wired look and shoves me a little "Don't be." she replies. I put my face guard back on and we leave the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(back at the mansion)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I put the food away, and get ready to go back to bed. The whole of me is tired; physically and mentally. Walking into the room, I'm met with Hoodie and Masky and their million questions. "Fuck the world, I'm going to bed." I say pushing past them and climbing the ladder. I fall asleep the second my head hits the pillow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(1 hour later)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hit the floor. Apparently Masky thought it'd be funny to scare me. Then Suicidal_ jumps on me from under the bed, and remember that it's pitch black. "Masky! W-what was that for?" I ask, fumbling to get up. He and Hoodie laugh. "You wouldn't wake up." He says in between laughs. I roll my eyes. "Why's it so dark?" They stop laughing. "Jeff went crazy and smashed the fuse box..." Hoodie says quietly. "It turns out Veronica killed the family that Jeff wanted to kill and the he chased her everywhere and then-" "I think we get it, Hoodie." Masky interrupts. "Anyways, we have to go get a fuse. We need 16." I yawn. "Acknowladge meeeeeeow!" Suicidal_ yelps. I pet the black and white cat until she purrs. It's around 2:00 in the morning... oh well. I find my clothes, axes, then we all head out into the darkness.


	10. Mirror (Jeff)

Slenderman making his fucking groupies try to kill us... it's funny. We're untouchable, right? Of course we are. We're always gonna be here, always here to make them beautiful. I tried to make you beautiful. Why wouldn't you let me? You're just as stupid as mom was. You went to sleep, and didn't wake up. That's good. You would have gotten in the way. We could have been an awesome team, you know. But no, you wanted to stay hideous. _Why would you make me leave you?_ It's killing everyone. Because what kills me kills them. The fucking traitor you are... I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I _hate_ you. I didn't mean that. Even though you are hideous and horrible and disgusting...

I'm sorry, Liu.


	11. Neon (Toby)

Breakfast as usual, with an awkward silence and Jeff talking to himself. Something about 'I'm sorry'. It's annoying. All of a sudden he throws a plate into the wall, and the sound literally scares me out of my chair. On his way by, he kicks me. I should learn to get up a little quicker. "Go talk to your imaginary friend somewhere else." I say as I get back on my feet. "Yeah. We all know Jeff is a little five-year old when it comes down to it." Veronica whispers to Masky. He abruptly turns around. "What di you just say, bitch?" he shouts, jabbing the knife at her face making her flinch. I grab a pair of scissors on the counter and pull Jeff's hair back and- _snip snip snip._ I run to my room, and get my goggles and mask and axes. He chases me through the house, missing each swing and hitting mostly the walls. I manage to hit the side of his head, leaving a gash. The bright red splatter across the wall reminds me why I love my job. The best part is immobilizing him, the wonderful crunching sound the bones in his legs make. Despite the broken legs, he jumps on Veronica and just starts going crazy with stabbing her. That's when I slice through his skull with the yellow handled axe. He screams. And screams. Then he is silent. I alert Eyeless Jack about the injuries to her, but Jeff can just die for all I care. Sadly, he starts wrapping together Jeff's two halves of head. I stare into his blank eyes and hope that Zalgo keeps him in the deepest, darkest, corner of hell. I watch as he starts coughing up blood, and I figure that Zalgo doesn't want to deal with the psycho anymore than I do. Luckily, the proxies are pretty much immortal, so I'm not worried about Veronica. What to do to Jeff while he's broken... there's so many possibilities. I think the best thing to do is to maim his face so he isn't "beautiful", or whatever anymore. Maybe I could claim his "slave". It's sickening, the things Veronica told me that he did to her. I want revenge. I am going to get it, one way or another.


	12. Flicker (Jeff)

I died. Fucking Toby killed me. Zalgo showed me your ugly face again. Then he threw my soul back into my body and I'm stuck here again. Now my face looks horrible, and I have to fix it. I have to fix it now! I'll deal with Ticci-fucking-Toby later.  
>I throw up, and push Eyeless Jack from me, then run to the bathroom with my knife. Stupid EJ... he put something over my eyes. I cut it off. And then I see your stupid face. I can't keep smiling, those <em>eyelids<em> are back on me! My hair, skin back to the disgusting colors of peach and brown. The skin and hair are more annoying and horrid than anything else. How do I fix that? Fire. There's gasoline in the garage, and I know for a fact that I have vodka in my room. I find them quickly. Matches... where are the damn matches?! The drawer. Okay. It's all good. I go into the front of the mansion, and drench my self in the two liquids. I strike a match, and it catches the whole of me on fire. I forgot how badly this hurt... it's worth it though. Then I jump in the pond. Ah, the water puts out the fire and allows me to see that wonderful snow-white color. Everyone stares at me as I run up the stairs, laughing in pure joy. I make the cuts, and burn the unwanted flesh. So much blood pours into the sink and on the floor, it's beautiful. Just like me.


	13. Narration (Narrator)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(_Jeff The_ Killer)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The one who was caught on fire and smiles forever. The psycho serial killer obsessed with blood. The lidless one who's eyes hold that of insanity.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(_Ticci_ _Toby_)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One of slender's proxies, Toby is. A troubled kid over looked by his father. Ticks here and there, wielding two axes. One worn down, one brand new.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(_Masky_)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eater of cheesecake and thief of hopes and dreams.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(_Hoodie_)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Forever frowning, forever watching with the rest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(_Veronica Stitches_)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hates liars, and saw more than she should have.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I don't own any of these characters except for my oc, Veronica Stitches. **


	14. Prison (?)

There is a heightened form of trauma one can achieve. I'm there and beyond. Handcuffed to a monster. Suicide isn't any help because...

I'm already dead, you see.

You're supposed to forget your life when you die. Forget everything, and turn into a ghost. It just didn't happen for me. I died, then woke up a while later, alone and afraid in my bed. Still bloody and battered and hurting. I couldn't wipe the face of my murderer from my conciseness. I still can't, in fact I don't sleep anymore because of it. I was eight years old when it happened. That was six years ago. Now, I am homeless and orphaned, dreadfully mutilated. I search for a new name, because my name is the only thing that ties me to my past. If anyone ever asks what the never-healing sewed up cuts on my face are from, I say "Surgery." That's a lie if I've ever heard one. The truth is, I was murdered, and the truth is, I came back to life. Belive it or not, it's true. For now I call my self Homicidal. I don't know why, it just feels fitting. Imagine being eight years old, and having to sew your own face and body back together. It's horrible. I made it through that so I decided I deserved an awesome name. I will never speak of the thing that killed me... it's too evil to speak of. Like Voldemort. But way worse. That thing used to be my best friend. It was my partner in crime. I went to jail for it. It was my brother.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Who ever can guess who this person is? Leave your guess in the reveiws!**


	15. Unwanted (Jeff)

When Slenderman was saying something about a "new addition" to the "family" I didn't understand all that well... until he walked in the door with... that hideous thing. It had fresh wounds on its face that had been sutured. "You're supposed to be dead!" I say, my hand gripping the knife in my pocket. It just stares. Then its eyes roll back and it passes out. I lunge and I'm stopped by one of Slender's tentacles. Then Masky and Hoodie pull me back, and long story short Masky ends up with a cut on his arm, and Hoodie gets kicked in the side of the head. Toby gets me in a choke hold from behind, though. Then his stupid girlfriend, the one that is _my_ pet, sows my hoodie sleeves together and somehow sows my shoes to the floor. Stupid bitch. The thing on the floor starts to come around. "What's your name?" Masky asks it while EJ treats his arm. "H-homic-idal." it stutters... it's funny. "That's not its name." I say, glaring at it. "It is now..." it whispers. I can't help it. I start laughing so hard I cry. I think it's worth taking off my shoes just to kill this idiot. Slipping off the shoes is easy, but when it comes to the hoodie I just pull apart the stitches. The next few moments are pure bloodshed and screams. But I don't hear them. All I hear is wet splashing noise of blood hitting the walls. As it goes limp, I contemplate making it beautiful. I do owe something to this thing, so I guess I will. The first cut, done. Second, done. The eyelids... I'm yanked back by my hair before I can burn them. There's a loud screech. I'm blind. I regain my sight, and I'm in the middle of the woods. Alone.


	16. Question (Veronica)

There are secrets I can keep from them. I say I don't remember that day in november, but I do. In vivid detail. The blur of faces and tortured screams constantly burn holes in whatever sanity I have left. That's why I make sure to kill all witnesses when I go places, because the thought of seeing how I used to look is enough to give me nightmares. See, there's sort of a mist Slender can put up to disguise us from prying eyes. We see what they see, as in looking in the mirror, we see our old selves. I do have one memory I refuse to let go. The razor blade I found in the hand of my Dad's corpse. I don't know why exactly I've kept it... except I use it to cut up the ones who need to die, and to cut up myself sometimes. Since I can't die, I use it to knock myself out for a while: Slit my wrists and pass out from blood loss. That's what I'm doing. I can't do it in front of anyone, so I go to the middle of the woods where no one will find me. There are reasons, like when the hatred and pain and insanity get to me. Or when I start remembering that conversation...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(Flashback)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To sleep."

"Okay, but-"

"Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up." a monotone voice from the unknown says.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything." the man replied. My Dad.

Then the window broke and 'Go to sleep' were the last words I heard.

I wish I hadn't awoken.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(Flashback over)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's too much and I slice through the blue veins visible through my pale skin on my wrists. I swear I hear someone running for me but I'm helpless, falling over and into darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I don't open my eyes after becoming conscious. _You're back at the mansion... no need to worry._ This is a voice to trust. I open the lids and look at the room I'm in. My room. There is gauze bandages around my wrists, and the blade is gone.

I don't belive it.

I gave my whole life to this place and I get what in return?

_It was for the best._

Yeah... fine. I don't care. Whatever. I still have my scalpel and scissors! A knock at the door? "Come in." I say. The door opens and the three other proxies are there. "We're going out." Masky says from behind Hoodie. "Yeah, I think I'm going to stay here... I'm still pissed at you two." I shoot a dirty look in the direction of Toby and Masky. "Wether you like it or not you're coming with us." Masky replies. I roll out of bed to find I'm still in my clothes from earlier. "Okay, okay, don't start throwing a fit..." I'm met with laughs and annoyed mumbles. "Where are we going?" I wonder aloud. "That's for us to know and for you to find out." Hoodie says, high fiving the two on ether side of him. Great. Another surprize. Last time it was a prank, thus resulting in a very unhappy me and a very injured Masky. We walk in the woods for what seems like forever, and suddenly I realize I'm alone. Where could they have gone? The three of them were just in front of me a second ago! I start hearing things rustling in the bushes. "N-not funny!" I manage to cal out. People whom I've never seen but are familiar creep from the mist. A collection of ages ranging from eight to twenty-six; a girl in pink, a boy in a link costume, a tall goth man, and more. I look down at my arms- that aren't mine. I notice a puddle near my foot and the reflection that stares back is like knives to my eyes. The long line of suturing down the middle of my face, gone. I'm blonde. Those Victorian style lace up patters on my arms and legs, gone. "What do you people want?" I try to sound menacing. I look up from the puddle and who I'm seeing, I swear is Toby. Except the gaping hole in his cheek isn't there. In my hand is a set of keys. Bloody keys. I don't care that I might be in danger anymore, as tears slip down my face. "It's us." I recognize that voice as Clockwork's. "The mist?" I ask. "Yeah." she says, kinda distantly. "But I thought-" I'm scared silent as a rough rasping sound echos off the trees. "You're stupid master lied okay? Get the fuck over it..." That's Jeff, for certain. Lied... Slenderman... lied? I shudder at the thought. It's true. It's true. Why, why, why, why?! I don't care who hears as I scream. Jeff laughs at my suffering and I contemplate shoving these keys in his throat. Toby does it for me, but with a knife. I start giggling myself, but that's the insanity talking. It's quite beautiful to live in the darkest parts of insanity... I love it. I tilt my head to the side and turn to face my fellow monsters. I was wearing mascara that night... so there's black lines on my cheeks now. I see Masky, with out his mask. Same with Hoodie. Laughing Jack looks like a depressed and discorded emo teen. Toby's hands are wrapped in bloody gauze. Jeff has his sweatshirt free of blood- besides his own. Clockwork's clock eye is nowhere to be found, no stitches to look like a smile. Eyeless Jack is horribly malnourished. "Why are we even out here? I remember Slenderman said he'd never do this to us again!" I say, annoyed.  
>Toby hugs me and awkwardly holds me while the others huddle and murmur. "Ah, he and Zalgo are in a fight, and he sent us here so we don't get in the middle of it." He whispers. I roll my eyes. "You're a terrible liar, you know?" I laugh, embracing the moment of calmness in this craziness. It doesn't last long.<p> 


	17. Dark (Masky)

When you work with a person for about a year, you assume you know them. That's not always true, I found out last night.  
>I don't know what to say, really. I didn't know Veronica would go all suicidal on us... It threw everyone in an endless tailspin, each of us reacting differently. Too much stuff going on, made the house of maniac killers find a higher level of insanity. See, it all started when Toby had a bad episode, screaming on about things none of us fully understood and ticking violently. Then Hoodie hid under the bed and refused to come out. Clockwork and Jane haven't said a word since it all went down. All the more reason for wanting a task, as I'm sure Slender isn't going to let Toby out on a killing spree alone. It's unsettleing, hearing that girl talk in her sleep. Always rambling on about liars. The scariest part was a moment ago, she screamed bloody murder and awoke in fight mode.<p>

_Go._

I hope the rest heard, because I'm not getting anywhere near Toby for a while.


End file.
